


Meeting Again At The End

by GoGoPowerRangers1989



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa, F/F, Femslash, Slow Burn, lexark, qtwd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGoPowerRangers1989/pseuds/GoGoPowerRangers1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza is a high school senior who has an extreme obsession with zombies and the zombie apocalypse.  She doesn't fit in at home or in school and spends most of her time alone, preparing for what she believes is the inevitable. She's a mystery to her classmates, foster parents, and teachers. Then, a new girl named Alicia enters her life. She's Elyza's polar opposite, and even though they never met before she seems oddly familiar. Elyza eventually invites Alicia into her world. As Elyza's walls come down strange things start happening around town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again At The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to keep it 100%, I've been working on some original stuff for a while now, and I don't think I'm going to come back to this for a very long time. I know what it's like to keep checking up on a fanfic to see if it has updated, only to find out that it hasn't.

Everyone has their passions and beliefs. Something that helps them get out of bed every morning. It could be their religion, political views, or even a television series. However, Elyza Lex was a bit unique. For her, life revolved the impending Zombie Apocalypse. While most high school seniors were looking forward to prom and graduation, Elyza was singularly focused on her survival skills.  
She grew up in foster homes and constantly changed schools. All throughout her childhood Elyza was withdrawn and intense. Whenever she did choose to speak, people were put off by her dark sarcasm and strangely mature demeanor. When teachers gave her creative assignments for class she usually submitted something morbid. The summer before Elyza started middle school her zombie obsession took off. She consumed all forms of zombie related media, read survivalist hand books, studied martial arts, and practiced parkour.  
Although she was quick witted and athletic, her peers tormented her. Elyza quietly endured all of their abuse. She typically walked around with her headphones in chewing gum. During lunch she would sit alone and read or scribble intently in her notebook. After school is when she honed her parkour and martial arts skills. When she got home she went straight to her room and shut the door. She only ever joined her foster family to eat.  
She changed schools for the last time her junior year. People at her high school started calling her The Walking Dead because she seemed lIke only a hus of a human being. Although the adults in her life were concerned about her, Elyza remained highly functional. She was organized, polite, extremely intelligent, and made straight A’s without studying. She also had a part time job at a sporting goods store. Even though she was odd, her coworkers respected her expertise.  
What really made Elyza Lex who she was, and what kept her so far apart from everyone else, was hidden deep inside her. There was an empty longing that told her she wasn’t quite complete. From a young age her secret heart told her that life was all about survival. This deep dark mystery drove her to keep her head down and make preparations.  
And so things were. Elyza fell into a rhythm. Eventually people came to expect nothing different from her. Not her teachers, her classmates, her coworkers, or her foster family. However, things eventually did change. It happened at the start of her senior year…  
*****************************************************  
Elyza never learned how to drive a car, but she got her motorcycle license when she was 16 years old. She rode her all black Yamaha sr400 onto campus the first day of school wearing a black helmet, black aviator sunglasses, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, ragged jeans, and black steel toed boots. There was still a white bandage on her chin from a parkour accident. She parked her bike in the closest spot and pulled off her helmet before dismounting. She shook out her long blonde tresses and placed her aviators on top of her head. Her blue eyes scanned the sprawling campus coldly. “Here we go again.” She thought to herself. Then she pulled a piece of gum from her pocket, popped it in her mouth, and started for the door.  
Elyza had a photographic memory, she already knew her full schedule after looking over it once the night before and didn’t bother bringing it. The only school related items she carried were her notebook, one pen, and one pencil. She walked into her first period science class fifteen minutes early and took a seat at a lab bench in the back of the class. It was perfect because it was near a window. That way she could stay isolated from everyone else, survey what was going on outside, and make an escape if she needed to. She put in her noise canceling earbuds and started listening to dubstep. Her science teacher Mr. Mason was busy writing on the white board and took a minute before he acknowledged her. Elyza read his lips and realized that he said “Welcome”. She simply nodded her head in response, then turned to look out the window. Bit by bit things became more crowded outside. Her high school was very large, but Elyza was observant when she needed to be. She recognized a lot of faces, and knew a lot about them simply from eavesdropping and people watching.  
Sensing someone moving towards her, Elyza turned from the window. Mr. Mason gently tapped her on the shoulder. Elyza removed one of her earbuds. “Ms. Lex, I appreciate you showing up early, but I have to ask you to take out your headphones and throw away your gum before class starts.” He said in a voice that was both soothing and authoritative. Elyza blew a bubble and let it pop. Then she rose slowly until she was face to face with Mr. Mason. Her expression remained blank. She moved past him and walked lazily over to the trash can by the entrance to the classroom.  
Mr. Mason forced himself to chuckle. She made everyone uncomfortable. Even the people who bullied her. Pretty much every response she got from people was really just them responding to their own discomfort.  
“Ms. Lex you’ve only been at this school a year but your reputation proceeds you. This is a brand new year. A brand new start. Maybe you can choose to start it out with a fresh new attitude. Smile a little. It’s not that bad.”  
Elyza turned to Mr. Mason, her eyes sharp as steel. See looked right through him. He was tall and slender with a medium brown complexion. Although he was young, he dressed like someone much older. He seemed to be imitating a wise, respected, old professor. Nonetheless, he was just as insecure as everyone else. Mr. Mason shifted awkwardly under her gaze. There weren’t too many things people could say or do in order to get a response out of her, but Elyza hated when people told her she should smile.  
While Elyza was turned facing him with her back towards the door, Brandon Turner walked in. He tried to shoulder check her, but she knew he was coming. She was a lot stronger than she looked and didn’t budge an inch. Brandon pretended not to notice. He was one of her biggest antagonist.  
“Ooh, looks like we have class together Elyza. This is going to be a great school year.” He mocked.  
Elyza let her gaze fall away from Mr. Mason and walked back to her seat as slowly as she’d left it. She slumped down in her chair, took her aviators off her head and put them on her face, then folded her arms across her chest.  
“No glasses either Ms. Lex. I need to see your eyes to know that you’re paying attention.” Mr. Mason said with a wag of his finger.  
Brandon smirked at her from his seat on the opposite side of the classroom. “Here we go again.” Elyza thought to herself. The Zombie Apocalypse couldn’t start soon enough.  
The other students started to swarm the classroom before the first bell rang. Everyone found seats with their friends. The volume in the room increased until people were practically shouting right next to each other. They mostly made jokes and discussed trivial things that happened over the summer. Brandon was joined by his flunkies Robert and Miles. The three of them were like different versions of the same person. Lots of Axe, dirty Converse, Dickies, band shirts, and snap backs. Eylza thought of them as the douche bag crew. They all laughed mischievously. Eventually Brandon pointed his thumb over his shoulder in Elyza’s direction. Robert and Miles turned to look at her and laughed. Brandon flipped her the bird. All the other lab benches in the classroom were full except hers. Elyza opened up her notebook and started inscribing maps, escape routes, fitness logs, supply storage, and zombie sketches. Feeding her impulse to prepare for the inevitable soothed her on a core level. Then the bell rang.  
“Ok class! Quiet down. Quiet down now. Class has started. Everyone in their seats. Good morning! Welcome to Biology and welcome to your senior year. I’m Mr. Mason and I’ll be your teacher this year. I must sa--”  
The door to the classroom banged open and interrupted Mr. Mason in the middle of his spill. Eylza lifted her head to see a girl entering the room in a huff. She barely kept her binder from slipping through her arm. She used her free hand to pull a rolly backpack the size of a suitcase. Her foot kept the door from closing while she struggled to roll it into the room. She wore a loose back and white jacket over her t-shirt, jean shorts, sneakers, and a plaid button up tied around her waist. Her long brunette hair was draped over one shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry I’m late on my very first day of class. This is not me at all. Let me tell you guys... It’s been just the craziest morning. Also, this school is BIG! So, so big. Man! I didn’t have a chance to go to open house so… Yeah… Where do I go now?” The girl addressed the whole class.  
Everyone stared at her silently, stunned by her awkwardness. Elyza was stunned for a different reason...  
As soon as she laid eyes on her she was flooded with a warm sense of familiarity and relief. Elyza thought it was strange because she’d never seen the girl before in her life, but that didn’t stop a smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth. She adjusted her posture and sat upright in her chair.  
After a moment Brandon let out a wicked cackle, breaking the silence. Robert and Miles followed suite. Soon everyone in class was laughing at the new girl. Her face dropped and she started to turn red. She looked down at the floor and stepped inside the room. The door slammed shut behind her.  
“Hey! Shut up!” Elyza shouted. The words left her lips before she even realized what she was saying. They were the first words she’d spoken in days and her voice sounded harsh to her own ears. Everyone immediately stopped laughing and turned to stare at her, including the new girl. Her large green eyes lit up when they met Elyza’s. It was as if she recognized her too.  
Brandon let out a long whistle. “Woah! Looks like we got a badass over here!” he teased. Everyone started to laugh again.  
“Alright, alright everyone calm down. She’s obviously new to our school. Let’s make her feel welcome. Now what’s your name?” Mr. Mason asked.  
The new girl lifted her chin and set her shoulders straight. “I’m Alicia Clark.” She replied with regained confidence.  
“And what school are you coming from?” Mr. Mason asked as he checked the class roster.  
“I was home schooled.” Alicia said.  
“Well that explains it!” Brandon interjected.  
“I’m sorry sir, what is your name?” Mr. Mason asked.  
“Brandon, Brandon Turner.”  
“Well Mr. Turner I’ve had enough of your attitude. I’m not going to accept this sort of disrespectful behavior in my class. You are all young men and women, and I expect you to behave as such. Soon you will be heading off to start your adult lives. In fact, now that Ms. Clark has introduced herself I think it might be a good idea for all of us to do the same. Ms. Clark please have a seat over by Ms. Lex.” Mr. Mason said, then gestured to the empty lab bench in the back corner of the classroom where Elyza sat.  
Elyza’s heart leapt. She felt… nervous… excited? “Why?” she wondered. “Who the hell is she?”  
As Alicia awkwardly pulled her large rolly backpack/luggage over to the empty seat beside Elyza. Mr. Mason had everyone introduce themselves by saying their names, and one interesting fact.  
“Thanks for sticking up for me. That was so embarrassing. I didn’t know what to think at first.” Alicia whispered. She met Elyza’s eyes for a moment then shyly turned away.  
Elyza stiffened in her seat then cleared her throat. “Um hum.” She grunted and gave a slight nod of her head.  
As people went around the room they shared their strange talents, talked about their large families, who they were named after, etc. When it was Elyza’s turn she simply said that she liked to draw. She noticed Alicia glancing at her notebook after that. There was an elaborate drawing of a zombie eviscerating an obese man on the open pages. Alicia looked away again and they both avoided eye contact for the rest of the period.  
The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Elyza showed up everywhere early, took no notes and took no interest. A few people teased her, but nothing more than the usual. Considering that the end of humanity was right around the corner, Elyza really couldn’t think of a bigger waste of her time. One thing was different though. Part of her wondered if she would see Alicia in one of her other classes. It nagged at the back of her mind. Elyza thought it was really stupid and activity worked to suppress her curiosity.  
“What the fuck? I really don’t even know her.” Elyza reminded herself. Then she immediately began to wonder if Alicia thought her notebook was weird.  
When lunch finally came around Elyza made herself a salad and took it outside to eat. She found the most secluded area she could, then she pulled on her aviators and started to people watch. A boy that was directly in her line of sight was spooning chocolate pudding in his mouth like it was the last time he would ever taste it. The last spoon full fell on top of his hotdog. He looked at it briefly with disappointment. Then shrugged, picked it up, and took a bite. Someone else was sitting by the water fountain which was full of coins. They looked around to see if anyone was watching, then they reached into the fountain and pulled out a handful of money. Elyza loved being invisible. She relished in it as she chewed on her salad and reviewed her notebook. Then she heard the sound of wheels rolling loudly over the brick sidewalk behind her.  
Elyza knew immediately who it was. She didn’t look back, but she felt a jolt of excitement. “I’m ridiculous.” She thought to herself.  
Alicia sat across from her. She still had her binder clutched under her arm, and obviously her rolly backpack, except she also carried a brown paper lunch bag in her mouth like a dog. She sat everything down on the table. Once she removed the brown bag lunch from her mouth her words came out like rapid fire.  
“Ooh, nice glasses. So cool. You know I was looking around for you. This cafeteria is so huge! This school is huge in general. I’m still not really over it you know? Like it has a water fountain and everything. I can’t get over that. Anyway… yeah so… what’s up? I see you still have your notebook out. That drawing you made. Wow, man, so intense. It was really, really well done. I feel like I’ve seen that same style before. Like I don’t follow a lot of artist, it just looked familiar. If I’m being totally honest you look sort of familiar too. I didn’t say anything in class. I was just thinking it you know?” When Alicia looked at Elyza, her eyes were green and bright, brimming with excitement. Her smile light up her whole face.  
She was so plainly beautiful Elyza couldn’t take it. She felt an uncontrollable urge to smile and fought back. “No. Just no.” she thought to herself.  
“You don’t have to be friends with me just because I was nice to you once.” Elyza said. It was the longest sentence she had spoken in a very long time.  
Alicia looked shocked and her mouth moved as if she were about to say something. Then Brandon and his crew walked by.  
“Look, the homeschooled spaz and Walking Dead are girlfriends.” Brandon sneered as he passed their table.  
Alicia’s head turned between the retreating bullies and Elyza. She shook her head disappointed. Then gathered all her things and left. Elyza spent the rest of her lunch period eating her salad in deep contemplation.  
The next time she saw Alicia was during her last period drama class. Alicia walked right past her and started up a conversation with Jessica. They huddled together in the corner laughing for most of the period. Jessica was very popular and attractive. Elyza always thought she was kind of a bitch. Even though Elyza had trouble catching the whole conversation they seemed to be hitting it off. She felt a pang of regret in her chest. She was surprised that Jessica and Alicia had gravitated towards each other, and couldn’t help but feel a little concerned. Befriending Jessica was like swimming with the sharks.  
Once drama was over she headed straight to where her bike was parked. She saw Alicia walking to the bus stop, towing her rolly backpack. Elyza stopped a stared for a moment. Jessica pulled up slowly beside Alicia and gestured for her to get inside her car. Alicia smiled her ultra-bright smile and climbed inside. Elyza shook her head and muttered silently to herself. Then she put on her helmet and sunglasses, saddled up on her motorcycle, and headed home.  
When she got home her foster mother Maggie was planted on the couch in front of the TV. She was watching Judge Judy with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She wore a long baggy t-shirt that covered her butt, and long thick socks. Her hair was tied up in a scarf. Elyza’s foster father Richard was working late, he was a police officer.  
“Elyza be a dear and take out the trash. I went ahead and made dinner, it’s on the stove, still warm. You can go ahead and eat since Richard won’t be home for a while.” Maggie said.  
Elyza said nothing in response. Maggie was used to the silence. Even though Elyza didn’t communicate with her, she still always did everything she was asked. That was good enough for Maggie. Eylza took out the trash, washed her hands, ate the greasy casserole that was on the stove, and washed the dishes that she used. There was no homework, so she decided to get on the computer for a while. It would give her food time to digest before her evening exercises.  
She logged on and checked a few zombie conspiracy blogs. Nothing too crazy. Apparently there were a few dogs that came down with a particularly vicious disease similar to rabies, but the way it manifested was much more aggressive, and they had to be put down. The blogs wondered if it wasn’t actually the beginnings of a zombie virus outbreak. There were also links to websites that claimed certain antivirus medications, GMOs, bath salts, and bottled water could start the first outbreak.  
After a little more browsing Elyza changed into sneakers and dark sweats, then spent a few hours on her free running. There was an abandoned shopping plaza that she liked to use. There were plenty of places to leap and flip from. She set up several obstacles and timed herself. Then she did suicide sprints in the parking lot. When she finally came home and showered Elyza was exhausted. Most people would’ve slipped into a deep sleep, but Elyza slept lightly with a baseball bat and dagger close at hand. You could never be too careful…  
***************************************************  
Elyza showed up fifteen minutes early to science class again in yhr morning. She spent her extra time before class anticipating her confrontation with Alicia. She hoped that she could start a conversation with her and smooth things over. Unfortunately, Elyza wasn’t the best at socializing. Even the scenarios she imagined in her head came out awkward. She was was basically living her worst nightmare. However, her nightmare wouldn’t have a chance to manifest, because when Alicia finally showed up she behaved as if Elyza was a total stranger. She was nothing like her usual talkative self. No matter how attentive Elyza was, Alicia wouldn’t even make eye contact. Every word that came out of her mouth was a polite demand... "Elyza hand me the beaker." "Elyza please read the next step in our textbook."  
Elyza tried to carry on with her normal routine for the rest of the day, but thoughts of Alicia nagged at the back of her mind. Normally she wouldn’t care if she came across as an asshole to anyone. The Zombie Apocalypse concerned her a lot more than the shallow opinions of other teenagers. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it, but something about Alicia was different. And so, during her final period drama class, Elyza was very absorbed in Alicia’s conversation with Jessica.  
“That’s an interesting shirt.” Jessica said to Alicia.  
Alicia was wearing a blouse that was tight around the bust and flowed away from her midsection. She was surrounded by Jessica, and Jessica’s two best friends, Sarah and Quinn.  
“Yes it is. I bought it from the department store. My mom helped me pick it out. I like the shirt cause it’s a one size fits all. I always think those kinds of clothes are really cool. Like, it’s just interesting how designers are able to make stuff like that.” Alicia responded.  
“Are you pregnant?” Jessica whispered and pointed at how the fabric formed a bumps on Alicia’s stomach.  
Alicia looked confused for a moment. “No I’m not pregnant.” She replied.  
Sarah and Quinn snickered. Alicia clearly didn’t understand that they were making fun of her. A combination of anger and second hand embarrassment welled up inside Elyza. Her suspicions were correct. Alicia was becoming another one of Jessica’s victims. Elyza fought back the urge to say something. It was a struggle to block out their voices during the remainder of the period. As hard as she tried, Elyza still picked up on a few more of Jessica’s bitchy comments. Alicia remained oblivious to the fact that it was all just a sick joke. Elyza was relieved when the bell rang announcing the end of another school day. She was ready to escape.  
She actually had homework after her second day of classes, so she went to her locker to pick up a couple books along with her motorcycle helmet. Then, before she finally headed home, Elyza stopped by the girls’ restroom. She placed her hand to the door and leaned in before she opened it. It was a good habit to develop before the Zombie Apocalypse. She could hear a muffled argument and a little bit of commotion behind the door. She opened it slowly… silently… there was a very short passage into the restroom after she passed through the door. She pressed her back to the wall and side stepped so no one would see her. She could still hear everything.  
“You’re such a fucking spaz. I couldn’t be seen anywhere with you. You think we’re friends! I can see why your parents homeschooled you you’re such a freak!” Jessica said.  
“Come on fight you’re so boring!” said another voice.  
There was the sound of something falling. Then papers scattering.  
“Why do you have all this shit with you? What is this? It’s only the second day. Who pulls around a rolly back pack? I just can’t with you.” A third voice said.  
“Hey, get your hands off of me! You better help me pick this up. I didn’t do anything to you. I really don’t understand.” Alicia’s voice quivered, but it was angry and stern.  
“Do you understand this?” Jessica asked in a sinister voice.  
Elyza’s heart was pounding so loud she was afraid they might hear it. She unconsciously balled her hands into fists. She peered carefully around the corner and saw Jessica, Sarah, and Quinn all standing around Alicia as she kneeled on the restroom floor collecting the contents of her binder. Jessica brought her leg back and kicked Alicia in the stomach which caused Alicia to fall and hit her head on the door to a toilet stall.  
Elyza’s mind was clear and empty as she creeped around the corner. She walked up behind Jessica before anyone knew she was coming and put her in a chock hold. Jessica reached up to free herself, but she was too weak. Everyone was locked in stunned silence as Elyza chocked the consciousness out of her. When Jessica’s body became limp, Elyza followed her to the floor and laid her down gently.  
“Leave.” She said as she rose to her feet. Her voice was stark and husky.  
With that, Sarah and Quinn were driven into motion. They nearly knocked each other over as they scrambled for the door. Alicia was on the ground in a fetal position clenching her stomach. She looked at Elyza, her green eyes wide and startled.  
“Sorry I was such a bitch.” Elyza said as she kneeled down next to her.


End file.
